


o słonecznikach, które zataiły kwas naszego istnienia

by warsena



Series: keep the lover from despair [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Kaede była jak słonecznik.





	o słonecznikach, które zataiły kwas naszego istnienia

 

I. veni

Słoneczniki były kwiatami, które zawsze jej przynosił — od pierwszego, kompletnie przypadkowego spotkania w ogrodzie szkoły, Kaede naprawdę stała się dla niego kimś, do kogo słoneczniki pasują idealnie. Jej kremowa, dotknięta słońcem skóra, jej bujne i błyszczące włosy; jej nieniknący optymizm, jej dziwne, z pierwszej strony niepasujące przyzwyczajenia, które Shuuichi znał już na pamięć, jak w zegarku. Na jej domowym fortepianie zawsze stały też one, słoneczniki — mawiała mu, że przynoszą jej szczęście, ale szczęście przecież nie istniało.

Kaede zawsze zrywała lub kupowała słoneczniki w trzeci poniedziałek miesiąca. Saihara miał głupie wrażenie, że nie miała ręki do kwiatów — a może była po prostu zapominalska. Akamatsu miała wiele cech charakteru, których Shuuichi nie potrafił rozgryźć — była jak najprawdziwszy słonecznik, nazwany na cześć czegoś, co istnieje po to, żeby pełnić piecze nad innymi, ale samo było niezwykle niemożliwe do dosięgnięcia. Była przewodniczącą ich klasy, była działaczką w wolontariacie, była idealną opiekunką i idealną osobą.

Czasami może bywała strachliwa i nie ufała ludziom tak, jak oni ufali jej, ale w końcu — to nie była rola Saihary zarzucanie czegoś takiego, kiedy sam nie był lepszy, ani trochę.

I może dlatego ją kochał, może tylko dlatego, że miała wszystko, czego potrzebował. Kaito słuchał wszystkiego, był tym, który im kibicował; Maki wzdychała pełna żałości, ale nigdy nie powiedziała nic złego, w milczeniu wpatrując się w gwiazdy wymalowane na suficie w pokoju Momoty i Shuuichiego.

II. vidi

Skończyli szkołę, ale byli przyjaciółmi, bliskimi, bardzo. Saihara wiedział o wszystkim, z drugiej strony nie wiedząc o niczym — Kaede mówiła o popsutych lokówkach, połamanych długopisami, zepsutej lodówce, profesorze, który ledwie dał jej zaliczenia, o Rantarou, szczególnie o Rantarou. To nie był temat, na który ich grupa przyjaciół plotkowała, bo nie było o czym plotkować; od lat Amami i Akamatsu kręcili się wokół siebie o wiele bardziej, niż Saihara by chciał.

To nic nie zmieniło. Miłość nie była czymś, co powinno się ustawiać przed inne czynności; codziennie więc widzieli się na uczelni, chodzili na lunch, jedli w kawiarniach pełnych par, jeździli do studia Kaede i Saihara zawsze zmieniał jej wodę od słoneczników. Rozmawiali i się śmiali, płakali, wybierali razem prezenty na ślub Maki i Kaito, wspólnie kupili pierwszemu dziecku Angie i Kiyo całe pudło zabawek na urodziny.

To było śmieszne, kiedy ich znajomi zaczęli się tak po prostu ze sobą schodzić, w jednym czasie — w ciągu roku pojawił się pierwszy członek nowego pokolenia, Maki i Kaito w końcu się pobrali, Himiko i Tenko zaręczyły, a Kiibo i Miu wzięli ślub na Hawajach, chyba bez wiedzy samego robota. Skończyli studia, zaczęli pracować, zakładali rodziny — nie czuł się samotny, czuł się... Smutny.

— Zaręczyliśmy się — rzuciła pewnego dnia Kaede, z długopisem w zębach i papierem od nut na kolanach. — Parę dni temu.

I tym razem słoneczniki zwiędły, pozostawiając po sobie skruszone i pozawijane płatki.

— Och — mruknął, przestraszony swoim odruchem. — Gratulacje.

Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, a jej załzawione oczy schowały się za maską słońca, którego Saihara nigdy nie potrafił dosięgnąć.

III. amavi

Wyglądała zjawiskowo w białej sukni, z welonem wpiętym w kok, z makijażem tak doskonałym, że podkreślił jej wszystkie zalety o wiele bardziej, niż Saihara by chciał. Wirowała i się śmiała, znowu była gwiazdą — dawała im tyle szczęścia, sama nie chcąc niczego. I może wtedy kochał ją najbardziej, gdy jej usta dotykały ust Rantarou, a na jej dłoni błyszczała złota obrączka? Cóż, to wcale nie tak, że miłość równała się czemukolwiek dobremu, a jego serce pękało, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej.

Kiedy po północy wręczył jej jeden kwiat słonecznika i w końcu przypomniał sobie, że może płakać, wszystko znowu stało się nieco bardziej szare.

— Nie płacz — wymamrotała, a jej głos drżał, bliski złamania. — Bo jak ty będziesz... Ja— No widzisz — rzuciła żałośnie, nerwowo pocierając policzki, po których zaciekły ciec łzy.

Słoneczniki w jej dłoniach nigdy nie były szczęśliwe; umierały za szybko, bladły i dawały sztuczne uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Były słodkogorzką uciechą ich życia, życia, o którym Saihara czasami marzył, wpatrując się w ostre, nieprzyjemne światło Kaede. 

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to z mocną gorączką, ale nadal, coś tutaj mi się spodobało. Nie zmieniłam nawet dużo, bo jest tutaj jakaś... Wymalowana historia, niekoniecznie wypisana. Nie lubię Saihara x Kaede, ale to wcale nie wyszło aż tak złe.


End file.
